Plasma arc torches are widely used for high temperature processing (e.g., heating, cutting, gouging and marking) of materials. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional manual contact start plasma arc torch 100. The plasma arc torch 100 includes a torch body 102 and a torch tip 104 having multiple consumables, for example, an electrode 105, a nozzle 110, a retaining cap 115 and a swirl ring 120. In some embodiments, the torch tip 104 includes a shield 125 that is secured to the torch body 102 by the retaining cap 115. In some embodiments, the plasma arc torch 100 is mobile and transportable. For example, the torch 100 can be handheld for transport using an optional handle (not shown) attached thereto. The torch 100 additionally includes electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas).
Such a conventional plasma arc torch 100 is rather cumbersome to use in applications that require cutting of thin metallic workpieces. The tasks are often in remote locations or confined space, where electrical and/or gas connectivity is not possible. Other tools, including aviation snips, nibblers, hole cutters, jigsaws, etc., are also currently used for cutting thin metallic workpieces. However, these tools all have a number of drawbacks including poor ease of use, inefficiency, messiness and noise pollution. For example, aviation snips are ergonomically difficult, require skilled technicians to operate, produce sharp burrs, and are time consuming to us. Nibblers tend to be noisy, messy, and heavy. Power shears also have limitations due to their size, weight and restricted orientations. It is therefore desirable to provide a portable plasma power tool that provides a more productive means of cutting and trimming thin metals.